


Two Different Colors

by writingradionoises



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also very old, F/F, F/M, Heterochromia, I'm posting it here because I lot of people liked it where I orignally posted it, M/M, Soulmate Au's, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""An AU where everyone is born with Heterochromia- your right eye is your own color and your left eye is the color of your soul mate's. It's only when you recognize your own eye staring back at you is when your eyes turn to match. ""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Different Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Please direct all questions and such to http://kittygoneinsane.tumblr.com/ !!

Karkat is a troll in a human world. Only a few friends. Barely sleeps. It's hard to believe how much he's been through in only 19 years of his life. He's had his caretaker get ran over by a car on his 18th birthday, been bullied, cut. He's done it all. What's worse is that now he has to live alone since Kankri is dead. Having no friends or really any family left since all trolls usually grow up with their caretaker and possibly an ancestor if they live long enough. In which Karkat's didn't. He was murdered a few nights before Karkat came to life.Sollux and Gamzee, two of his few friends, were dragging him to the mall. They've both already met their soulmate. Gamzee's soul mate's name was Tavros, he seemed some what like Gamzee. But Tavros seemed much more shy and nice. Sollux's name was Eridan. They seemed like polar opposites and shouldn't be together. They always fight. But deep down, Karkat knows, they're in love.Now there's him. One of his eyes was a crimson red, the other was a lighter red. He's never met someone with the same thing. His friends have been dragging Karkat every where, they've all meet their soulmate and want to help Karkat find his. They worry about him.

Then there's Dave . . . Dave is a human with a very strange natural eye color. He wears shades to hide it. Dave's a cool kid, though he doesn't want to be. All he really wants is to be normal. But that can't happen. His only friend that really isn't in it for the popularity, John, has dragged Dave to the mall. John has already met his soulmate, but they're having complications. Sometimes John used to wonder if maybe Dave was actually his soulmate, but he wouldn't know because he never takes off his shades. John wanted to drag Dave to the mall because now that's he's met is soulmate, he wants to help his best friend hides his. Dave didn't really care about all this soulmate stuff. To be honest he didn't want to meet his soulmate. He didn't want his eyes to change to normal. Dave just let John drag him to the mall.

Gamzee had ran off, leaving Karkat and Sollux sitting on a bench, just talking to each other. Sollux was talking about how even after he met his soulmate that he still had Heterochromia. One of his eyes were blue and the other was red. It seemed a little strange to Karkat, but he didn't mind. Karkat quickly looked around the room, only for Dave to see his eyes. One of them was similar to his natural color . . . Could it be? Is that his eye? He took off his shades for the first time in forever. Looking into one of the windows on the stores, they were the same color. Looking back to Karkat, not even knowing who he is. He put his shades back on and dragged John over to Sollux and Karkat.

Sollux was the first to speak, "Uh, is everything okay?"

Karkat said nothing, he was just watching the two. John's eyes widened, realizing why Dave had dragged him over here. Sollux smirked, realizing as well. He got up and walked away, John followed.

Karkat looked up at Dave, "So . . . What do you want?"

Dave said nothing and sat down next to Karkat, quickly taking off his shades.

_"I-I think you're my soulmate . . ."_


End file.
